Prom Night
by KookiesnKreamx3
Summary: I have bad summaries. Amy chooses Jake for prom. Eugh.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic... I hope you like it. :) I'm not use to this...**

**Chapter One**

Jake groaned as he glanced at his Gucci watch. It was five past seven. He was late. AGAIN. He swivelled the car as he turned towards Amy's street as he glimpsed a girl loitering on the footpath. He smiled.

"Hi Amy."

Amy jerked her head upwards from the dull ground and blushed as she saw a BMW pulled up onto her driveway. She was meant to be paying attention, but couldn't help it.

After Evan Tolliver broke up with her a few weeks back, she was really lonely. Then she was invited to a friend's prom. She didn't know who to choose- but she didn't want to not attend her friend's party. After all, she was a friend. She was to choose either the rich snob Ian Kabra, or the "has attempted to be friendly" Jake Rosenbloom, who has in fact helped her with the Vesper missions a lot.

"Are you going to get in the car, or do I have to drag you in?" An impatient Rosenbloom responded. Amy snapped out of her thoughts and happily obliged for Jake to shove her in gently. As she buckled her seatbelt, Jake started driving towards the venue as a thin smile tugged onto his lips.

**That was random. Hope you liked it. Review please... It might help me in future chapters! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's chapter two... Oh and clearing the thought of one review:**

**Jamyfrvr: I don't really like Amian or Evamy. Jamy is the best. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues.**

Amy looked over to Jake, staring at his dress attire. _So... formal,_ she noticed. He was wearing a posh collared shirt underneath an ebony blazer with black trousers. B_ut there's one mistake..._

"Watcha staring at, sweetheart?"

A smirk appeared on his face. Amy blushed and replied.

"Looking at the epic fail hanging around your shirt."

Jake turned his smug look into the most sarcastic frown.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Your tie."

Jake glanced down and saw his tie, savagely done in a disgraceful manner. He glimpsed at Amy's dress. An emerald silk dress draping across her body like a curtain. Yet he spotted something._ If you compare it with her flaw..._

_"_Well, you might wanna watch your satin bow ribbon."

Amy glanced down and saw her ribbon tied in an undignified way. She sighed.

Jake pulled the car to a screeching halt in front of the town hall, dripping with festive lights and crowded with people.

"Get out of the car," Jake concluded over the deafening noise of non-stop chatter. Just as Amy slammed the door, Jake came over and pulled off the silky ribbon.

"What was that for?"

"I'm going to fix it for you, bird brain."

"Well, thanks I guess..."

After the ribbon was once again tied up neatly around her dress, Amy yanked onto the tie. Jake sputtered as Amy held onto the crimson tie as she untangled the taut knot. Jake hung his head low as Amy retied it smartly in a pratt knot. Jake acknowledged the skill in his head.

"Well... I guess we better get going?"

"Sure." Jake flashed a grin, a sign of thanks. Amy nodded her head in approval.

**Another terrible writing piece accomplished. My writing stinks. XP Please review! :D**

**KookiesnKreamx3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gee... You people complain about the length of my stories.. But I sorta have to agree with that. :L I will try to make this chapter a little longer. Thanks for the ongoing support ;D It has really made my day.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT (but would wish to) own the 39 Clues. Otherwise I'd be making tonnes of money now :D**

**Chapter 3 **

Amy headed towards the venue, a smirking Jake trailing behind. Jake's phone shocked him as he immediately picked it up, as Amy froze and turned around, waiting for the call to finish.

"Hey... You're here to? That's great! Doesn't mean I have to go around chillaxing with girls the entire night. Man, you're a lifesaver. I owe you. See you then..."

Amy put own a sarcastic scowl.

"According to your conversation, did you mean not chillaxing with me? I could have chosen the cobra," Amy laughed at the thought.

Jake shrugged and took Amy's arm. Amy stumbled at the sudden reaction.

"Dude... I was not expecting that."

"Well you're experiencing it now," Jake replied, flashing a wink causing Amy's lips to flutter into a smile.

As Amy and Jake, still arm bonded together, entered the main building, five hundred pairs of eyes flickered towards the doors. Amy blushed as she gradually broke her arm from his. She headed towards her friends, who were huddled into a circle, discussing something obviously about her. She could make out the words "Amy" and "beau" as she came nearer.

"Hi. Why are you talking about me?"

"First of all, where's the Kabra? Second of all, who's that hot dude you just came in with?" enquired one of her friends.

To much of her disgust, Amy blushed again.

"I didn't like the Kabra. I chose Jake instead and we met each other in a... What can you call it? A family thing."

Jake's head popped in next to Amy's.

"Someone was discussing about me?"

The huddle shrieked as Jake chuckled at the amusement. Amy scoffed.

"That was rude."

"It's even ruder to talk nasty behind someone's back."

"We weren't talking nasty... We were talking about how "man" you were," replied Amy's friend, one dressed in a sleek black dress.

"So what were the results?"

"One percent," a laughing Amy blurted out.

"Gee... And I was thinking of giving you a glass of champagne..." Jake drawled.

"Hang on... You can do it! Only that it raises it from one to two percent. But every percent counts, right?"

"Right..." as Jake headed off towards the beverage table.

"Amy, that's one heck of a great future beau there,"another of Amy's friends admired.

"We're just friends..."

"According to us, a little more than friends."

"That's right! I'm a _good_ friend!" Jake popped in with the glass. Amy blushed.

"Nah... More like a special one."

"Special in what way?"

"Being a bozo."

**Was that long enough? -_- Anywayz... review! :D Next chapter will come in a day or two... or three. Won't be too long...**

**KookiesnKreamx3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello citizens! Thanks for all your tips and compliments! ^-^**

**It'd be really cool if I got at least 20 reviews... Cos the 31st of Dec is my B'day! :D - That'd be the best present EVER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues. If I did, I'd be buying a new Ipad right this instance.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Amy clasped her hand into Jake's.

"Take me somewhere," she whispered.

Jake smiled at her enthusiasm as he swept her away to the the back door. It lead to a picturesque zen garden, where the night sky emphasised on the luminous rice paper lanterns. Lights were dripped over curled rooftop entrances, towering over sweet ponds sparkling in the light sourced from the moon- a glistening disco ball lighting the pathway. Candles lit the stoned ground leading up to an ancient gazebo, romantic in the soft pink glow created by the fireflies loitering around. Jake carried Amy up the few steps as Amy laughed in delight, her strappy high heels dangling and falling off. Jake captured them and continued the flight of stairs. He sat her down on the cushioned seats as a caged light flickered to life, causing the dark sensation to one that could be seen.

Amy stared in awe as her heels lingered between her fingers. Inside the gazebo was like being on top of the world as she could see the city from the level. She gazed at the site she had just walked in two minutes ago, as the shadows of people blurred past. A mini waterfall was at the reach of her fingertips as multicoloured paper cranes balanced evenly on the surface. She poked one as it sent ripples against the water, causing the birds the wander in a different direction. She laughed.

"Watcha laughing about?" A Jake brushed his hair to the back, grinning at Amy's sudden reaction.

"The paper cranes. I poked one and sent the rest in a senseless direction."

"Waddaya wanna do?"

"I don't know..." Amy stared at the floor.

"Can I tell you something Jake?"

"Sure.. what is it?"

"Umm... Uh... " A stutter flashed through her voice.

"I-I-I Lo-lov-"

Jake pressed his lips against hers. Amy was surprised at the sudden shock. Her eyes widened. Yet, she pressed hers back, leaning on his shoulder, her hands brushing his neck, playing with his soft, gelled hair. She broke away from his lips gradually.

"I love you too." He smiled and got a smile in return.

She sighed as she gazed at the beautiful scene beside her shoulder. It was ten o'clock as she happily obliged for Jake to carry her back down again. She sauntered back inside and told her thanks to her friends and said farewell. As she made her way to the car park, the ebony, sleek BMW pulled up in front as she hopped inside the driver's seat. Jake drove as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Are you sure you love me?" Jake enquired as he pulled up in front his house.

"I do..." Amy replied quietly.

"It's late... You can stay over at my place for tonight."

* * *

**I think this is the end. Thanks for reading anyways... Have a Happy New Year too! This series is last year...**

**Hope you enjoyed the series. It's lame. ;)**

**Bye... O.O**

**KookiesnKreamx3**


End file.
